


Territorial

by elegantlydisastrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Derek, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek finds out that Peter offered to give Stiles the bite and he gets really jealous/pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by sterekloveandfeels.

 

The wall begins to crumble slowly beneath every blow that was being driven into the concrete. With every hit delivered by the Alphas wrath, his breathing became shallower. His eyes saw nothing but shades of red and as his claws extended, visions of Peters face began clouding his mind. Everything Stiles had said to him was echoing in his head. It all came out easily, the words flowing like it was all okay but Derek knew better. Nothing else Stiles had said before those words were spoken had stayed in his mind. It just kept replaying over and over in his head… ‘Peter offered me the bite.’ Derek couldn’t help the shift when he heard it and turned to climb out of his window, leaving Stiles alone in his bedroom.

One hit after another, Derek unleashes his rage on some wall in an abandoned home not far away from Stiles’. It felt as though if he didn’t get some of this out now, he didn’t know what he was going to do with himself. Controlling the shift was never an issue for Derek, especially since he was a born a werewolf but right now it was all he could do to keep himself in this run down home. He wanted nothing more than to set out, find Peter and make him pay for even letting that thought cross his mind. His uncle was back to living in the Hale home with Derek and his betas but they rarely communicated. As messed up as it sounds, tolerating him had been worth it so long as Derek had some sort of family left.

The thing is, despite how Stiles had always annoyed the alpha, he grew fond of him. When you look past his bad habits and that hero complex that drove Derek up a wall, Stiles was great. His research skills were through the roof, he put his family first and he’d always be the one to bring everyone together again after a rough night. It was no question that Derek considered the human part of his pack. With that being said it should go without saying that the alpha felt territorial over him. If Stiles were ever into any sort of trouble, Derek wouldn’t hesitate. Over the years he noticed that Stiles wouldn’t either if the amount of times he saved his ass were any indication. So when Stiles lets it slip one night that Peter had _offered him the bite_ , Derek loses his mind.

That also brings another few questions to mind like, since when does Peter offer anything? If he sees something he wants, he generally takes it. This only means that he saw how special Stiles was and is, could see his true potential. Derek has no idea why Peter decided to give him the option or let him go but he was grateful. However, he couldn’t quite suppress the wolf’s want to claim Stiles as his _own_. He was after all a part of _his_ pack. Derek couldn’t do that though, which is why he’s back to square one trapping himself in this forsaken home. Only the light from the moon was casting shadows on his skin through the broken glass of the windows. Another slam of his fist sent the rest of the wall crumbling down beneath his knuckles. Derek’s shallow breathing began to resume its normal pace as his teeth retracted. Something about tearing down something so solid was doing wonders to calm him down.

Once he felt like he wouldn’t attack at the slightest mention of Peter’s name, Derek allowed himself to run through the woods back to his home. Usually his runs were reserved for when he needed to clear his head or when the betas needed a good chase. This time was different. Derek felt like he needed to escape. His emotions were slowly taking over him and when the fuck did that happen? His body, his _wolf_ was calling out to him, making him see what he was pushing aside so adamantly. Thoughts of Stiles were running through his mind and shit, he was screwed. The attraction he had to him was no secret but he had never acted on it. There were always more important things at hand; pack business. Something about tonight and finding out that another person could have taken Stiles away from him made his chest ache. Derek threw his head back and howled into the night before he picked up in pace. The cry was piercing, haunting and gave a warning to anyone that dare challenge him tonight.

xxxxxx

“Shit… shit _shit_ shit,” Stiles whined into the phone as he waited for his friend to pick up the phone.

“Stiles? Hey man. It’s kinda late,” Scott yawned into the other end of the phone. Stiles heard shuffling so he was probably getting out of bed.

“It’s only-“ Turning to look at the clock, Stiles saw that it was 3 am and immediately felt bad for waking up his best friend. Oh well, he needed help. “Sorry dude, listen. Derek was here and we were talking about pack stuff or something. I don’t know how peter came up but I kind of let it slip how Peter offered me the bite and Derek flipped. I never saw him flip out so fast in my life, he wolfed out and everything man. One second he’s turning into The Wolf Man and the next he’s out the window. I’m freaking out, he did not look happy man,” Stiles was chewing nervously at his nails, needing anything to do to keep him busy.

“Woah dude, slow dow-wait, Peter offered you the bite?” As Scott’s voice reached new octaves Stiles suddenly remembered why he had kept that little bit of information from his friend.

“Not the point there, Scottyboy,” Stiles sighed and plopped himself down on his bed.

“I can’t believe you never told me!” Hearing Scott sound so offended really did make Stiles feel bad about it but it just didn’t seem important at the time.

“Scott, can we just focus for two minutes? He looked pissed. I don’t know what to do,” Stiles eyed a piece of string that was unraveled from his comforter and picked at it.

“Look Stiles, we’re talking about Derek. You know he’s a butthole,” Scott laughed lightly, and Stiles joined in knowing only Scott can make him laugh at a time like this.

“Only you, Scott. Only you,” Stiles shook his head and before he could say another word, the sound of a howl carried itself through the night and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was bone chilling but somehow melodic at the same time. “You heard that, right?” Stiles whispered into the phone.

“Right,” Scott replied after a moment. “It’ll be okay, Stiles. Give him some time,” and with that the line went dead. Stiles got out of his bed, walking slowly over to his open window and letting the cold night air hit his face. A broken whisper was all he could make out and the only thing he could make himself say was the name of their alpha; _his_ alpha. “Derek…”

xxxxxx

Derek came to a stop just in front of the house. He knew Peter was inside because he could smell him a mile away. His betas were home and by the sound of it they were watching television. Maybe he could just talk to Peter, have an adult conversation. Taking the last remaining steps up the stairs, Derek walked slowly into the home and up the stairs to where Peter’s bedroom was across from his own. The door creaked as Derek pushed it open. He should have known that all of his self mantra bullshit about talking it out would fly out of the window as soon as he saw his face. Without a warning Derek pounced, claws extending as he jumped and landed on top of Peter on the bed. He sat on top of him, claws scraping skin in a firm grip around his throat and eyes bleeding that dangerous red once more.

“How could you offer him the bite?” Derek asked through gritted teeth. The alarmed look in his uncle’s eyes suddenly faded as he started to laugh, body vibrating below him.

“That’s what this is about? Please, it’s not like he took it,” Peter looked uncomfortable to say the least but apparently even the threat of having his throat ripped out wasn’t enough to stop his smart ass remarks. Derek watched as Peter rolled his eyes and let himself be shoved off of his uncle. “And why, Nephew, do you care?” His uncle arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him which Derek happily avoided.

“Stiles is a part of _my_ pack, _I_ am his alpha. You keep yourself away from him, I won’t say it twice,” Derek turned and walked out of the room only to see his betas crowding over each other in the hallway.

“We… we thought you might have needed some help,” Isaac spoke up for the rest of them. Boyd was just looking Derek up and down in a way that made him feel like he was being analyzed. Erica had this smirk on her face that Derek wanted to wipe off and Isaac… Isaac just always looked like a kicked puppy. Derek sighed and shook his head, “I didn’t.” The alpha started making his way down the stairs to the front door and as soon as his hand wrapped around the handle he heard his uncle from up the stairs.

“Interesting,” Peter smirked. A low growl erupted from Derek’s chest as he opened the door. He looked behind him to see his uncle raising his hands in mock surrender. “Touchy, touchy!” The door slammed behind him as he went running into the night, his body pulling him back toward the Stilinski home. Derek climbed up and through the window only to almost fall back out of it when he saw Stiles was standing right there. Of course he faked nonchalance and dusted off his clothes.

“You came back,” Stiles was watching him carefully. Derek narrowed his eyes in on him. Why would he think he wouldn’t come back?

“That was you howling out there, wasn’t it?” Stiles sounded like he didn’t really need the answer to that question but Derek nodded anyway. “Are you going to tell me what any of that was about?” Derek looked in the direction he was pointing, where they had been standing earlier. He debated just shaking his head and going back out the way he came but something about the way that Stiles was watching him made him change his mind.

“You’re _my_ pack,” Derek finally spoke.

“But I’m not your _property_ ,” Stiles snapped back at him. Well, that’s definitely not what he was expecting.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Stiles,” Derek huffed.

“I know what you meant. It’s just… It’s a territory thing and all that, right?” Stiles asked to which Derek nodded again. “And are you going to tell me why you reacted completely apeshit? I don’t see you freak out that bad when he’s near any of your other betas,” Stiles crossed his arms and Derek couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. He considered himself one of Derek’s betas which was definitely doing something to the alpha. Derek cleared his throat and schooled his expression. “You’re different,” he told him simply.

“Different how?” Of course Stiles wasn’t going to let this go. When did he ever let _anything_ go? Derek sighed and contemplated the window again. It’s as if the smaller man read his mind when he walked over and sat on the windowsill. “You’re not getting out of this one so don’t even think about it, wolfman.”

“My need to protect you is just a bit stronger than with anyone else,” and granted saying all this out loud was sort of like pulling teeth from Derek but he didn’t even care. Not when he was so focused on the way the moles on Stiles’ face could form the perfect constellation and then gagging at his own cheesiness in his head. The inner battle was deadly, really. And when did Stiles get so tall and his hair is definitely longer? When did all these changes happen and why the hell didn’t he notice them sooner. Derek tried not to notice the way Stiles’ long legs extended in front of him as he leaned against the sill, or how his long fingers held a firm grip against the edge. When the hell did he grow into that clumsy little body?

“Derek? Dude, are you even listening to me?” Stiles snapped his fingers in front of Derek’s face.

“Yeah, listening,” and Derek totally did not just watch the way that Stiles’ tongue just ghosted out to lick his lips in of his better habits. Shit, what was he saying again?

“So then it’s true. You dig me,” Stiles asked, beaming. Derek snapped his head up to meet Stiles’ eyes. _Dig him_? What does that even mean and where did the conversation turn into this?

“What?” Derek eyed him cautiously.

“Dude, I’m not blind. I see the way you look at me,” and when did Stiles get this bold? Speaking of, he is definitely walking closer now. “And I know you can probably smell the effect you have on me,” and oh, Derek certainly had not noticed that. The scent of arousal mixed with affection, the slightest bit of excitement and fear. Derek’s eyes turned that shade of red again as he looked up and down Stiles’ lean body. Fuck, he was beautiful.

“Derek?” The alpha leaned in, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Stiles’. What he hadn’t expected was for Stiles to jump right into it and start demanding. It was like he was waiting for this to happen for as long as he has. Stiles’ eager lips attacked his own letting out little whines and whispers of ‘fucking finally’ and Derek wanted to stop it was all going so fast. Instead he twined his fingers in Stiles’ hair, pulling his head back a bit and mumbling a very faint, “Slower,” to which Stiles somewhat obliged.

Stiles pushed against him until the back of his legs were hitting the bed and falling onto it. Derek was about to laugh when he looked up but the image he saw stopped him. There Stiles was pulling his t-shirt above his head, revealing muscles Derek didn’t know were there and a very tempting trail of hair leading down to his jeans. Derek let out a groan as Stiles climbed onto the bed on all fours and made his way on top of him. The alpha leaned up on his elbows, tilting his head to capture Stiles’ lips once again and almost whining at how good he tasted. Everything was Stiles and it was perfect.

The fabric of Derek’s shirt started riding up and he helped Stiles pull it off of him. His hands wandered up on Stiles’ chest as he did the same. It was all so new and Derek wasn’t engulfed in it all. He wanted more and he couldn’t help it. Stiles’ hands roamed back down his chest, over his stomach taking careful care to run over each indent of Derek’s abs. Once finding the button of Derek’s jeans, his breath hitched. Stiles just simply nodded at Derek and he spun them around so he was on top and began to strip the smaller man of his clothes.

Derek quickly fumbled out of his clothes next and for a moment the world stopped as they locked eyes. It felt like everything that had happened was building up to this moment where he could finally be this close to Stiles. “Lube?” Derek asked and Stiles turned to fumble with the drawer on his nightstand before finding the tube.

“Can I?” Stiles asked him almost shyly. Derek just nodded and plopped back down on the bed. Stiles found his way on top of him again, kissing him softer than he had yet. The bottle cap opened and Derek watched as Stiles poured some on his fingers. Stiles moved down Derek’s body, bending his legs at the knee so he had a better view of Derek’s ass. He pushed two slicked fingers in and muttered a small “holy shit” when Derek’s breath caught. With a small lick from the base of Derek’s dick to the tip, Stiles started to move his fingers before Derek caught his wrist.

“Ready,” the alpha muttered.

“But I didn’t even-“ Stiles began to protest but Derek just shook his head. It’s not like it was Derek’s first time, all that preparation was definitely not necessary.  “Okay,” Stiles let it go and positioned himself. Once he pushed his way inside, Derek felt time slow down to a halt when he had all of Stiles inside of him. Not only did it feel new, it felt… right? Derek didn’t care to hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

“Stiles, move,” Derek let out a nonthreatening growl and wrapped his legs around Stiles, heels digging into his ass. The brown eyed boy was apparently more than happy to oblige because after taking a few deep breaths he started thrusting into Derek until he found a perfect rhythm. With every thrust Stiles gave, Derek would meet him there half way and the way they moved together was so in sync it felt like art to Derek. His eyes had closed somewhere between the time Stiles first pressed into him and the time he picked up his pace and now that he opened them he wasn’t ready for what he saw. Stiles was watching him, eyes locked on his face as if he was scared of hurting him. Sweat was beading down his chest and his lips were kiss swollen. Derek felt proud of that, he wasn’t even going to attempt to deny it. His eyes traced the moles scattered across his face and landed on his neck. Derek leaned up, licking a strip up Stiles’ neck to the back of his ear.

Small kisses were splattered over Stiles and Derek felt like this was bliss. He made his way to wear Stiles’ neck and shoulder meet and bit down once. It barely broke the skin but it was enough to leave a mark that would last a nice while. Derek pulled back, licking the wound to sooth it and whispering a small, “mine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Yours,” Stiles smiled and bent down to leave the same sort of bite on Derek’s neck. Surely it wouldn’t last very long but just knowing it was there made Derek’s back arch. Stiles got the message apparently and began thrusting harder, Derek’s blunt human nails digging into his shoulder blades as he littered kisses on any part of the alpha’s skin he could find.

Derek came right after that, gripping Stiles tightly. His cum splattered both of their stomachs and as Stiles went to pull out just before he came, Derek stopped him. There was no time to question the action and Derek was glad for that. A moment later Stiles was coming inside of him, whispering his name and it felt a hundred times better than Derek had ever thought. Derek’s had sex before, sure. But having it with someone you share this connection with, it makes everything better; new. Derek wrapped his arms possessively around Stiles, holding his body flush against his own and leaving a kiss on the top of his head.

“Dude, I wanted to that… for so long,” Stiles panted.

“Me too,” Derek let out a small huff that was supposed to pass as a laugh and shook his head.

“I knew you dig me,” Stiles said as he lifted his head and placed a lazy kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Nobody talks like that, Stiles,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Subject changer,” Stiles nipped at his bottom lip playfully and Derek didn’t bother to deny that.

“Mine,” he repeated once more as he turned them on their side and kept Stiles close.

“Yours,” Stiles laughed before muttering something about ‘werewolves and their fucking need for dominance’ into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I'm half asleep.


End file.
